


Zodiac

by BulmaseekingVegeta



Series: The Prince and the Heiress BVDNs [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, smutty smut smut, vibrators and dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulmaseekingVegeta/pseuds/BulmaseekingVegeta
Summary: This my submission for the October 12, 2018 The Prince and The Heiress BVDN.  The theme was Zodiac and the prompts are the titles of these chapters.  It was a different BVDN.  The prompts were pics (posted at the top of each chapter) instead of words or phrases with a 400-word limit with 40 minutes to work on each prompt.





	1. Taurus

 

 

He hadn’t actually touched her since…  Yeah, well, that…  That was that.  Enough said.  She switched focus back to her laptop sitting on her lap as she laid in bed, her nightstand light casting a golden glow across her and the pink linens of her bed.  Everything else in the room was cast in semi-shadow, not so dark that she couldn’t see what was there but just light enough that she could tell that _he_ wasn’t there.  He hasn’t been.  For a long while.  Actually no one has.  She tried hard not to convince herself that being with him had spoiled her…  But it had.

Sex with Vegeta had spoiled her for Earth men.  Not that Yamcha had had that effect on her or her body, but Vegeta sure had.  And having his baby hadn’t exactly helped her either.  Bulma Briefs was a sexual woman.  She liked sex.  She liked sex _a lot._   But ever since a certain Saiyan Prince had taken her to bed and impregnated her with the most incredible little guy sleeping in the nursery next door, she couldn’t even handle _dates_ with guys, Earth or otherwise…  It was depressing.  And even worse, it was frustrating.  So, so frustrating.  She wanted sex.  She wanted a man to touch her…  But, but… they were all so _stupid_.  And so irritatingly shallow.  And weak!  What the Hell?!

Any date was always to some restaurant that had long since lost its appeal for her and considering all the crazy shit she’s been through, the conversation was even less appealing…

_Conversation_.  The word hung in her mind.  He was staying with them again.  Of course he was.  Where else did he have to go?  But… when they were at dinner tonight, his first night back without the threat of the Androids or Cell or anything really… he didn’t talk to her.  He just sat there shoveling in food by the bowlful without even looking her way.  So she responded with ‘ _Fine, I won’t look at you either.  So there!’_ in her mind and turned her face away from him to the highchair next to her with their son in it.  She’d kept her focus solely on the little tyke.

But she felt the distance greater than she had when he wasn’t even here.

And now.  He wasn’t here in her bed.  He wasn’t in the Gravity Room either.  He wasn’t anywhere.


	2. Sagittarius

 

She tried to keep it out of her mind.  Tried to keep her attention on the new prototype of missile system her and her father were working on.  Project Sagittarius was their newest contract with the government and it was going through the usual kinks.  Mainly that the military types didn’t know what they were talking about and the politicians didn’t know what they were talking about, but the scientists knew what they were talking about and neither the military nor the politicians were listening.  Where once upon a time, she’d be doing this in her lab, with Trunks though, she did this sort of work in her room now.  Which, frankly, only made matters worse.

When she hit a snag in her lab, she had other things to tinker with to keep her mind busy and working.  But in her room, it was just her.  Her and her thoughts… and her frustrations.  She glanced over at her nightstand’s drawer again… then returned her eyes to her computer screen.  Nope, not going to do that again.  She’d been responsible for her own orgasm since he’d found out that she was pregnant and left for space to train to become a Super Saiyan with only short returns for resupplying.  Even then… he didn’t touch her.  He’d stare at her growing stomach.  But he wouldn’t touch her.  That first time, she’d been desperate.  He’d been next door, back in his old room which was now the nursery and his new room if he chose to ever inhabit it again was across the hall from her, and still wouldn’t touch her.  So she’d dug out her old friends.  The toys in her nightstand drawer.  A pink vibrator and a flesh-colored dildo, because, of course, she could multitask…

Her eyes trailed back to the nightstand drawer… then back to the blueprints on her laptop… then back to the drawer.  Her eyes zipped back to the computer screen.  She saved her work, shut down the program, then shut down the computer.  She set it on the nightstand as she opened the drawer.  Like she said, she multitasks.

She reached in and took out the dildo and vibrator.  Honestly, she was surprised there wasn’t a layer of dust on them.  Since Trunks had been born, she’d been too tired or too busy taking care of him and keeping up with the transition of power from her father to her in Capsule Corp to even have urges.  But Trunks was older now…  And she was lonely.  She clicked the vibrator on and listened the buzz.


	3. Pisces

 

In a way this was all so familiar.  After all, she did bust these things out when Yamcha didn’t quite get the job down before he was finished and wasn’t clued in enough to realize that she was still waiting for her finish.  He’d fall asleep or go to his own room or back to his own apartment later on or she’d come home from his apartment and open the drawer and get these two out.  The problem was was this was all so familiar.

Bulma laid back on her bed… got comfortable… flung the sheets off enough to bend her legs up, spread them, and place the buzzing egg vibrator to her clit.  It felt good.  Kami, after so long, it felt great, but…  Well… it wasn’t like she could rely on her old ‘get her in the mood’ stuff to think about.  First, any time she thought of Yamcha, she thought of his infidelities; so no.  Second, Vegeta… yeah, no.  So…  Well, she could just think of how great an orgasm felt.  How she remembered the feel of someone, anyone’s fingers down there.  Teasing her to get her nice and wet.  She grazed the buzzing pink oval over her tender bead.  It was working.  She stared up at her ceiling.  Remembering the way her vision of it would blur the more her bead was tantalized.

She rolled it over and felt herself hit just the right spot.  Bulma’s back arched with a gasp and a jolt went through her legs.  Her core clenched.  She needed something in there.  She was ready for something in there.  She reached out and picked up the dildo.  She gave the realistic thing a long enticing lick.  Like she would if it were a real dick.  Then slipped it down her chin… down her throat, she gulped at the feel.  Cold and fake as Hell, but a fake dick was still a dick and she needed to get laid.  She dragged it down between her breasts… her stomach… over her pubic bone that sent chills throughout her body.  _So fucking long…_   She rubbed the shaft and tip over her wet pussy.  Natural lubricant.  Then she pressed its bulbous tip at her entrance.  A libidinous, wanton moan left her throat and filled her room as she slipped the faux member inside her.  Her body accepted it without hesitation.  She pushed it in all the way.  She stopped, it felt glorious.  Delicious.  She clenched around it then drew it out, feeling every fake ripple of muscle.  Then slowly in again.  Loudly enjoying the to and fro, the yin and yang.  Her body begged for it.


	4. Libra

 

She kept thrusting.  Kept moaning.  She tried to thrust as hard as he did, as fast as he did.  But she wasn’t the same… but she was good enough.  Bulma’s legs bounced every time the fake tip brush that spot inside her.  It was more of a glancing blow, but it still got her.  She rolled the vibrator over her bead to help the glancing blow out.  She gritted her teeth.  Squeezed her eyes shut.  And thrusted.  Harder.  Faster.  She heard the dildo _fap fap fap_ as she pounded it into herself.  She wanted her toes to curl.  Her toes used to curl when he…  She wanted to feel that again so bad.  She pressed the vibrator harder to her clit.  She hissed.  If it were him, she would have yelped, but—

Suddenly her hands were yanked away from her body.  Her eyes popped open and she sat up as the toys were pulled from her hands.

“What the Hell?!”  Then she saw—“Vegeta?!”

“Don’t you dare use these things!”  He shook the wet dildo and wet, still buzzing vibrator at her before throwing them.

She watched helplessly as her toys hit the wall.  Both breaking.  Rage boiled in her.  Rage she turned on the Saiyan Prince who didn’t touch her anymore!

“You asshole!  I was using those!  How dare you break them!”

“You don’t need them!”

“Yes I do!”

“Why!”

“Because you don’t touch me anymore!  You haven’t since I got pregnant!  Those are the only things that will!  And you _fucking broke them you asshole!_ ”

There was silence.  She sat there.  Legs spread.  Naked, wet, panting, and angry.  He looked… he looked…

“I had to train—”

“Bullshit!”

“I had to—”

“You had to leave me!  Alone!”

He didn’t respond.

“So guess what!  I went back to the only person who would touch me!  _Me!_   And I used those to do it!”

“Don’t.”  He said quietly.

“Don’t what!”

“Use them.”

“What?”

“Use me.”

Her brain fritzed…  But that was short-lived.  As he suddenly pulled off his armor over his head and dropped it on her bedroom floor… then he began slipping his tight, battle suit shirt off… Once again she saw every luscious, caramel inch of him revealed by the peeling away of royal blue fabric.

“Vegeta.”

He tossed the shirt to the floor.  His dark eyes locking with hers.

“Vegeta.”  She said again.

He pulled off his boots and tossed them, “You think I don’t want to touch you, Woman?”

She kept her mouth shut as his fingers hooked in his waistband and pulled down.  His fully erect penis bounced free.  She gasped.  He slipped his pants from his legs and threw them.

“I can’t stop thinking about touching you.”  He growled.


	5. Cancer

 

“I don’t need your pity.”

“This isn’t pity, Woman, it’s desire.”

Vegeta put his hands on the edge of the bed.  Bulma scooted back to brace against her headboard.  His knee climb onto the bed… then the other knee…  He prowled up the bed to her.

All thoughts of anger left her head.  All thoughts of wanting her toys back left her head.  All thoughts left her head.  Her body tingled.

“Vegeta,” she whimpered.  She needed him.

In an instant, he was right there.  His lips pressed to hers.  His tongue prying hers apart.  She opened her mouth and they devoured each other.  Her hands found his neck.  Her fingers snaking up into his coarse flame of hair while her other fingers gripped his shoulder.  His hands gripped her waist…  Felt her hips.  He moaned into her mouth the way she had when she first started to please herself.

Suddenly he pulled on her hips.  Breaking their kiss.  Yanking her down to lay on the bed.  He quickly repositioned himself lower on the bed too to perfectly match her.  His eyes locked with hers as he took his stiff member in hand… and rubbed it’s weeping bulbous tip to her spread pink.

Her back arched.  Nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders as she yelped.  But she kept her eyes locked with his.  Then he slipped his tip inside her.  Slowly pressing his hips into her.  Her thighs clapped around his hips like the unyielding claws of a crab.  She felt every part of his thick, stiff inches.  He pushed himself all the way in.  Then laid his body down on hers.  Wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close.  He nuzzled her nose as her arms wrapped around his neck.  So long.  It had been so very, _very long_.

She tested the waters.  Clenching him with her core.  Her groaned.  Moaned.  Was beginning to pant at every feel of her pressure on his cock.  Then she nuzzled him back.  Slipped her lips to his and with a kiss, he began thrusting.  Starting slow at first… but picking up speed as she mewled in his mouth.  He groaned.  His hips bucking wildly.  She whined and her legs clutched him tighter to her.  He began pounding into her.  The bed mercilessly creaking with the rocking of Saiyan lovemaking.  The kiss broke.

“ _Oh Kami, Vegeta!  Vegeta!  Yes!  Yes!  Vegeta!!_ ”

She didn’t care if she woke the baby.

“ _Bulma!  Oh Bulma!  Fuck!!  Bulma!!_ ”  The headboard beat out their rhythm against the wall behind it.

More.  More.  Suddenly…

“ _Vegeta!!!!_ ”  She came hard on his cock.  Clinging to him as he hurried to catch up and drawing out her orgasm to utter bliss.

“ _Bulma!!!!_ ”  She felt him fill her deep inside her core.  His hips slamming into her with each warm squirt of cum.

They lay there panting.  Not wanting to let go of each other.

“Don’t ever use those things again,” he panted by her ear, “I’m staying, Bulma.  This time, I’m staying.”


End file.
